It Started Over Coffee: Berlin sidefics
by Rasengan22
Summary: ISOC. After a year in Berlin, Naruto and Sasuke's relationship falls under a strain. New people have entered the picture and insecurities are growing. Are Naruto and Sasuke's paths beginning to diverge, or is it just a stumbling block on the road toward something bigger and better?
1. Naruto & Sakura

**A/N:** I started writing sidefics for Berlin because who knows. I don't plan on writing Berlin, but I did always have a plot for it. Sidefics take no time for me, so maybe this is the only way we'll get there. I have three done, so if I ever add to this, I'll have to make sure they stay in order (so look for the one you haven't read yet).

If it helps, this might be the summary I'd use for Coffee: Berlin. " **After a year in Berlin, Sasuke spends his days and nights growing his company with a friend and long-time mentor. Meanwhile, Naruto's enrolled in an MBA program at a local university. Both sense a distance growing between them as insecurities fester. Will this be what breaks them, or will they see beyond a series of misunderstandings?** "

Timeline: You'll need to have read all of the It Started Over Coffee fics to follow these, including ISOC: Nezumi. The order for ISOC is: It Started Over Coffee, ISOC Sidefics I, Seattle, ISOC Sidefics II, Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year?, ISOC: Nezumi. No, there is no Berlin fic. I only have sidefics for now.

Separate universes are Dream and all of its sidefics and its version of Merry Xmas/Happy New Year. NYC is a second alt Coffee universe.

Posted: 5/28/2018

* * *

Naruto & Sakura

Naruto stared out the window of the coffee place where he was meeting a friend from his MBA cohort. The skies were a grisly gray, and a light rain pattered against the glass. Always a popular neighborhood spot, most of the tables were taken and conversation was bustling. He caught bits and pieces of German, his skills at the language only about average despite being in Berlin for a year already. His new friend Sakura had been the one giving him lessons ever since their MBA program began a little over four months ago. They'd first met during the program's "boot camp" held late in summer. At first he'd thought Sakura might be aloof or stuck up, but after he cracked a few jokes during class, she quickly warmed up to him, even being the first to ask him out for coffee. Since then, they'd become unexpectedly close friends and with Sasuke working so many late nights, he had plenty of free time on his hands.

While he was stirring his coffee (for some reason he'd started drinking it black), he glanced up and saw Sakura returning from the restroom. She looked pretty in a long cream sweater and dark pair of skinny jeans. He'd already learned that she wasn't one of those women who drowned themselves in makeup, reminding him of Ino. Sakura took a seat while hanging her purse on the back of the chair, muttering in German about an annoying girl in the restroom who was bent on hogging the sink and mirror. However, as she settled in, she quickly plastered a smile on her face, let out a sharp exhale of breath, clapped her hands together, and then picked up her own cup of coffee (a little cream and a dash of sugar).

"So, you were saying?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, the light catching the jewel on her tiny silver nose piercing.

Naruto smiled. "I wasn't. You were tellin' me about what Dr. Umino was sayin' to you after you went to talk to him about the presentation."

"Didn't I tell you already?"

"No, you were just startin' and then apparently that third cup of coffee finally got the best of you."

"Right, right, well," Sakura tucked her hair behind an ear, "He said he's fine with the second case study we chose for the project and was looking forward to what we'd learned about the company. If you need any help with your research, let me know."

"It's alright, I've made some progress with my part of the narrative. In fact, I only need to edit it."

Sakura blinked at him. "You're… already finished?"

"Not much else to do at the apartment when I'm home, so I thought I'd get my part done on time for once instead of waitin' until the last minute."

Her expression became openly sympathetic. "He's still working late?"

Naruto, grasping his mug in both hands, held the rim pressed to his bottom lip. "Yeah."

"And that doesn't bother you?" She looked offended on his behalf.

He shrugged. "What can I do? It's not exactly what I signed up for, but… I guess it is actually."

"Yeah, but how long have you been living here? A year now?"

Naruto nodded, lifting his fingers in a useless gesture. "More or less."

"I don't know how you do it," Sakura huffed. "If my partner spent all day and night at work like that, and especially if he's spending an extraordinary amount of time with his boss—"

"Sakura," he said and, when his hands began to shake, set down the mug so it wouldn't spill.

"You can't just—" Sakura sighed heavily, looked to the side, and then at him again, her expression softening. "Let me at least ask you this."

"...Okay," he offered hesitantly.

"Do you feel in your gut that—"

"I don't want to talk about this."

Sakura's nose twitched and it was obvious she wanted to probe him further, but Naruto had already felt his mood drop. He already had a lot of things on his mind, so this outing was supposed to serve as a distraction. On the one hand, Sakura's directness (a very German quality) could be quite charming; on the other hand, it could… be very invasive at times, too.

"Change of subject?" She asked.

"Yes. Please."

"So," Sakura leaned halfway across the table and posed. "What do you think of my hair?"

Naruto let out a loud laugh. "I already told you. I think it looks amazin'. Very stylish."

"You think? I've always wanted short hair. The shortest it's ever been, but I think it's wild."

"It is," he said. "But sometimes I can't see your one eye." Reaching over, Naruto swept her hair to the side only for it to fall back in front of her face. It was one of those short, asymmetrical haircuts. When he'd first met her, Sakura had hair that came midway down her back.

Recently, she'd broken up with a partner, and, after that, decided to chop it off. Now, it was dyed a light pink and silver color. The length was non-existent in the back except for some carefully-styled spikes; in the front, it came to her chin but typically covered one eye.

As she fussed with it, Naruto observed her quietly.

"If we were younger and your hair was black, I'd almost call it 'emo'."

"Tch." Sakura pulled a face. "Good think it's not black then, hm? But, I'll have you know, when I was young I used to run around with a group of kids who liked to listen to some metal German bands. We'd sit around in my friend Lizbet's basement and paint each other's nails black."

"Sounds like a scream," Naruto replied dryly.

Sakura hummed thoughtfully, picking up her mug again. "I hardly talk to any of those girls anymore. I wonder what happened to Lizbet?"

"Did you try Facebook?"

"Do people still use that?" She asked, a sly smile curving her lips.

"Our client does," he replied.

"Yes, yes. That's business, but personally… I can't think of anyone in my circle besides my grandparents using it. Well, my parents, but they're practically stuck in the stone age."

"Ah, well. I think it's sweet."

"I don't think it's sweet that my mother texts me about 20 times a day asking if I've heard about this or that diet and if I were to just lose a few kilos, a man might take interest in me."

Naruto's smile thinned. "She's still sayin' that, huh?"

"I've been out since I was 13, and yes she's still saying that. Can you imagine?"

"On the one hand," he said carefully. "I'd be happy to receive any text from my mother, but when I think about what Sasuke went through growin' up… that stuff stays with you forever."

"I ignore it most of the time. There's only so many times I can scream in her face that 'I'm a lesbian!' before she'll finally accept it. My father doesn't say much. I mostly think he's come to terms with it. Their biggest issue is… what about grandchildren. It's as if they don't realize there are women who don't want children or that there aren't other ways a woman can get pregnant besides having sex with a man." Sakura made a face of disgust. "No offense."

"None taken," he said. "I never would've imagined I'd have sex with a man one day, too."

Sakura chuckled, her jewel-colored eyes twinkling. "So, when will I get to meet this mysterious Sasuke, do you think?"

"I… maybe I can arrange somethin'."

"Not if it cuts into what little time you get to spend together. Haven't the two of you made any plans for the holidays? You might return to the states perhaps?"

"Honestly… " Naruto frowned. "We haven't talked about it."

"You must be feeling homesick, no?"

"I am. To be honest, I am. Yeah."

Sakura gave him another one of those looks.

"I'm okay," he said. "Really."

"You don't look okay to me, but I know you won't let me pry. But, after this presentation is over, I might start nagging you more about it."

"Is that supposed to be somethin' I should look forward to?" He asked.

"Any time you spend to me is time you should look forward to. Why don't we go out next weekend? I'm single now, you're typically free. We'll go see a band and then dance."

"I…" Naruto thought it sounded fun, but it felt odd going out without Sasuke. "We'll see."

"You say that every time." Sakura wrinkled her nose. "You're going to rot away in that apartment. Sasuke gets to do whatever he wants, work as much as he wants. He's the one neglecting you, so no point in holing yourself away as if it's a crime to so much as breathe without his permission."

"It's not like that," he argued. "There's just some compromise involved."

"You moved here for him. He spends all his time at work. Where exactly is he compromising in this relationship?"

Naruto hadn't thought about it that way. Or, well. He had actually, but mostly as of late.

"Okay. I'll… think about it. It might be good to go out. I do wanna let him know at least."

"It's not like I'm going to steal you from him," Sakura chided.

"I don't know that I've told him you're a lesbian."

"Really?"

"...I feel like there are better ways to describe you first than your sexual orientation, but yeah. We… now that I think about it, he just doesn't really ask anymore. About… friends. Or… classes. I mean he sometimes asks stuff when he sees me doin' homework or research."

"Hmm." Sakura clucked her tongue.

Naruto's brow went up. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," she replied in that way women do when it clearly isn't "nothing."

"Are you two even—"

"Sakura."

"I'll take that as a no. I'm really concerned about you, Naruto. I hope you know you can talk to me about anything, anything at all. Call any time of day."

"Thanks," he said. "I appreciate that. But we're okay."

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Do you want to get out of here after this last cup of coffee and check out that new museum?"

"Oh God, yes," he said. "If I have another cup of coffee, my heart's gonna explode."

Sakura giggled. "We wouldn't want that. Thanks, too, for always listening about my stuff."

"It's okay. Breakups are rough."

"They are. Hanging out with you has been a very welcome distraction."

"I'm glad someone enjoys my company at least," he said, reaching for his wallet to leave a tip.

"Is it just the coffee or do I detect a note of bitterness?" Sakura quipped, only to laugh at her own joke.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You'd love my friend Kiba. Laughs at his own jokes, too."

"I'm more interested in his girlfriend," Sakura replied, waggling her eyebrows.

"Down girl. She's taken. And she's like a sister to me."

"Fine, fine. A girl can dream."

"She'd be flattered, though. I'll let her know next time we FaceTime."

"Please do. I'd love to visit where you live in the States sometime. Well, once you've gotten rid of that God awful president of yours."

"He's not my president." Naruto lay down a couple of bills. "Are we ready?" He put on his coat and waited while Sakura got up to do the same. She tugged her pale pink beanie over her head.

He went over and adjusted it for her and helped style her hair so that she could see.

"This haircut really gets in the way of my otherwise perfect depth perception," she remarked while looping her arm with his as they walked out of the cafe.

"It's a good thing you don't drive then, huh?"

"Good for you, yes."

"I don't know if I'd be willin' to take that risk with my life."

"Oh, come on," she said. "I can't be that bad of a driver!"

They walked under the store awnings along the sidewalk so as to avoid the rain.

"Sure," he said. "Maybe I'll take you out for some lessons one day. Out in the country where you can't hurt anyone. Somewhere with less roundabouts."

"That would be nice." Sakura squeezed his arm. "I look forward to it. Is this what having a boyfriend would be like?"

"You haven't had girlfriends who knew stuff about cars?"

"True. But, I never bothered to listen. They'd just change my oil and we'd screw on the hood afterwards."

Naruto gave her a look. "Thanks for that."

"Come on now," she said. "Don't be a prude. You used to be into girls."

"Technically I still am, but yeah. I get what you mean."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Of course not," he said.

"Mm. I would. There's nothing better than eating snatch."

"Jesus Christ," he said, giving her a shove while the pink-haired girl laughed maniacally.

Sakura danced back his way, once more intertwining their arms. Naruto accommodated her and began to softly hum something he'd recently heard on the car radio. His friend joined him, and together they harmonized as perfectly as two amateurs could.

"Sasuke loves this song," he murmured.

"At least I know he has good taste."

"Better than snatch?" Naruto asked.

Sakura let out a bark of laughter. "Well… I didn't say the taste was great, just the act."

"Can't argue with you there," he said. "From what I remember."

She giggled again, and it was nice, Naruto noted, to be able to laugh like this and just have a mindless conversation. No arguments, no suspicions, no drama. Just… fun.

"What are you thinking?"

Naruto looked over at her and realized she'd been staring at him. "Thinking?"

"Yeah… you looked sad just now."

"Oh," he said, shaking his head. "It's nothing. Which line takes us to the museum?"

"Nice change of subject. Just follow me. I'll lead the way."

"Alright then. I'll follow you obediently, Miss Haruno," he said, feigning a Southern accent. "Anywhere you'd like to go ma'am I am at your service."

"That… that accent is horrid!"

"Is it because it's not zee German accent?"

"Tch. Mocking our beautiful language." Sakura tsked. "It's much better than that high-pitched American accent I hear girls from there use. Just awful!"

"It's great to know Europeans think so highly of us."

"Don't even get me started." Sakura stuck her nose in the air.

"I am American, just in case you were confused or didn't know."

"You're that special exception," she said and, stopping, planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Heh. Let's not tell Sasuke about that."

"Of course not. Not that I'm likely to ever have the chance."

Naruto didn't have a comeback, but it didn't matter since, as they jogged down the stairs of the metro, the rushing sound of a train cut short their conversation.


	2. Sasuke & Shikamaru

Posted 5/28/2018 

Sasuke & Shikamaru

While hanging out in the recording area of the studio, Sasuke took off his pair of Bose headphones. The other producer had left, and so had the talent. Meanwhile, Shikamaru had just excused himself to take a call in the hallway. Sasuke glanced at his watch. It was 11 p.m. and yet another night in a string of nights that he'd be getting home late. Naruto had stopped texting at around 7:30, probably having given up on Sasuke making it home for dinner. Needless to say, things between them hadn't been going smoothly lately, but Naruto had also been busy since starting his MBA program in August. For the first year they were in Berlin, Sasuke assisted in the design and construction of the new building, hiring, talent acquisition. They did manage to do a little traveling together at first, but then it became impossible for him to find free time.

Naruto seemed to take it well, and he always made friends easily. He'd attempted some German classes, but only for a few months, though Sasuke was confident his boyfriend would be able to get around without much difficulty. After their multi-country trip around Asia, it had been made apparent that Naruto wasn't afraid to ask directions of anyone, regardless of language barriers. He _had_ noticed Naruto spending more time with a female classmate recently, but all he knew about her was that her name was Sakura, she'd recently broken off a relationship, and liked to ask _his_ boyfriend out to all kinds of places: museums, coffee shops, restaurants. Apparently they were going to a bar this weekend. Sasuke didn't feel great about it, but he felt that considering as much time as he'd spent working, he had no right to tell Naruto it made him uncomfortable. In fact, he'd periodically forgotten about it throughout the week since he'd been so busy, but now that he was alone, there was a tug of bitterness revealing itself.

"You look deep in thought," came the voice of his long-time boss and mentor, Shikamaru Nara. "We're basically done here, so if you want to go home—"

"If _you're_ staying, I should stay until we go through the recording at least once."

Shikamaru raised a thin eyebrow. "You have an early appointment tomorrow."

Sasuke tilted his head. "Are you saying you want me to go?"

Shikamaru walked over to where Sasuke sat and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are things with you and Naruto?"

Immediately, he felt his overall expression tighten and even his right hand formed a fist before he could stop himself.

"That well, I see." Shikamaru sighed. "A lot of relationships crumble for people in this business."

"We aren't like that," Sasuke replied, unexpectedly defensive. "Naruto understands how important my work is to me. If he had a problem with it, he'd say something."

"It might be because he knows how important it is that he's not saying anything."

Sasuke blinked at him, gesturing to the playback button. "Do you want to wrap this up or not?"

"If you're going to be stubborn about it," Shikamaru said. "I'll make some coffee."

Sasuke fought the urge to volunteer to make it in his place. It didn't feel right for a superior to do such a menial task, especially when he was only assisting in the project. Normally, it would've been someone else co-producing for this particular artist, but they'd gone out of country for an emergency. Sasuke hadn't mentioned to Shikamaru he thought it was more likely the missing employee was bound for a festival in Wales. Mostly because he didn't mind the extra studio experience. Shikamaru was a pro at a lot of things, and one of those things was production.

It was Shikamaru who'd hired Sasuke for one of his first positions in New York City. They'd become close friends, but Shikamaru traveled often. When he did go out of town on trips, he generally left Sasuke in charge. He respected him, admired him, and thought very highly of the other man's intelligence and work ethic. However, one time—before he passed—Sasuke had met Shikamaru's father, Shikaku and the older man confessed he'd never expected his son to become this successful in business and music because he'd been an especially lazy child. It was within the first month of the job in New York City that Shikamaru and he had gone out for dinner at an expensive restaurant. They'd been with an especially obnoxious client that Shikamaru had wanted to sign. He'd asked Sasuke's opinion of the person, whether they should be signed to the label, and Sasuke had given his very blunt opinion: No.

They'd ended up not signing the artist, whose first album with a rival label ended up flopping.

A week later, he found a large box on his desk at the office; in it, there was a beautiful Burberry coat. Sasuke had tried to call Shikamaru to refuse such an expensive gift as it didn't seem right, but Shikamaru argued that Sasuke had saved him millions and, soon after, promoted him.

There had been times in which people mistakenly thought they were together, as they did spend so much time working late hours in the office. Only once had Naruto ever questioned their relationship, surprising Sasuke. In fact, he hadn't reacted well to the inquiry, which, in hindsight, had clearly made Naruto more uncomfortable and, possibly, more suspicious.

Would he say they'd grown apart? He wasn't sure. Before they arrived in Berlin, he'd told Naruto to expect to be here about two years and that he'd be unreasonably busy. But, even Sasuke hadn't known just _how_ busy. If Naruto was angry, he hadn't mentioned it, and considering that they'd always been honest with one another, he expected that to continue.

Shikamaru returned, and as he handed Sasuke his mug, Sasuke rose from the chair to accept it.

"Shikamaru," he said, hesitating on whether or not he wanted to continue but he'd often confided in Shikamaru about various goings-on in his life, though rarely personal issues.

"Hm?" Shikamaru took a seat in the chair to Sasuke's left.

"If… if you were me, would you think it strange Naruto's been hanging out with a female classmate a fair amount of the time."

"Because Naruto's… straight?"

Sasuke cracked his shoulder. "Yes… and because—"

"Because you've been neglecting him."

Rather than respond, though Sasuke knew it to be true, he steadied his look forward, out the glass partition and into the artist recording area—empty now, lights off.

"Do you want to hear what I really think, or what friends are supposed to tell each other in these situations to make themselves feel better?"

"I'd prefer you were honest," Sasuke answered quickly.

Shikamaru rubbed at his chin. "Yes. I'd be worried. Would you say she's… attractive?"

"I don't know."

"Is she single?"

"She is now," he replied.

"Do they have similar interests?" Shikamaru asked.

"I… don't know," he confessed. "I've never met her, and I haven't asked about her."

"Because you don't want to know?"

"Because I," Sasuke traced a finger over the mug handle. "I didn't consider her a threat. I thought we were good, but perhaps… I'm being presumptuous."

"Or optimistic," Shikamaru offered and then gave him an assessing look. "Feel guilty?"

"I… don't know," he murmured. "I don't know what I feel. I tried to get over feeling jealous about everyone who comes in contact with Naruto… and _I've_ been," Sasuke raised his eyes, " _We've_ been so busy. I thought he'd just… understand. He always has, but now I…"

A dark feeling, a shadow of foreboding suddenly overwhelmed him, and he had the impulse to get up and leave. Like always, however, Sasuke quickly regained control of his emotions.

"It's fine," he said, more to himself than anything.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," he answered, more decisively. "Let's just get this done. It'll be another thing off our plate."

Shikamaru gave him another assessing look; Sasuke glared.

"Okay," said Shikamaru. "It's your call."

"I'll just text him that I'll be home around 2. I'm sure he'll be sleeping anyway."

Sasuke, ignoring the way his boss kept looking at him, located the first track on the laptop and hit play so they could give it an initial listen through before reworking the arrangement and vocals. They might only be able to get through this one song tonight, but it was good experience. Good for his career, and a good way to distract himself from domestic troubles.

Because, after all. Naruto had come with him, had always stood by him.

He'd try to make it up to him with a trip after Naruto's final exams were over. Until then, he'd just have to do his best to keep his head about him without getting angry at himself, or attacking Naruto over this new friend of his when it was Sasuke who was insecure.

If anything, it had been Naruto who'd taught him about trust and honesty, so Sasuke would continue to trust in his boyfriend, even if things seemed a little shaky. It's all he could really do for now, or so he thought. Until Christmas, they'd just have to keep making it work.

* * *

a/n: behold. we have learned who gave Sasuke his precious Burberry coat. D:


	3. Post-Berlin: Sasuke & Ino

a/n: I wasn't going to post this, since, uh it's a big spoiler and takes place AFTER Berlin, but it's not like I know if I'll ever write Berlin, and I've said several times in places that, one day, they would likely get married in their own time & have children. But, I will probably write moments that come before this one, so keep an eye out as this group of sidefics gets updated because I'll be putting them in order as they happen.

 **Shout out to Celina for the Starbucks card. Thank you.**

Posted: 6/8/18

* * *

Sasuke & Ino

They were sitting together on the patio of a café in Joliet. The wind was softly blowing Ino's hair in front of her face, so she tucked it behind an ear. Ino pulled her chair closer to Sasuke's.

"What do you think? Am I as big as a house?"

"You're definitely showing more than last time we saw you," Sasuke answered politely, smiling slightly when Ino let out a sharp peal of laughter.

"Well, _yeah_." She smacked his arm. "We'd only just found out. I know," Ino pressed her teeth into her bottom lip, "You had all that stuff going on at the time, but I'm glad we got to see you in December, and tell you in person."

"Yes, well." Sasuke ran his hand over the his thigh, wiping the sweat on his jeans. "As difficult as it was at the time, I suppose—as Naruto would say—everything happens for a reason."

"May I?" Ino gestured toward his hand; Sasuke gave it to her, and she played with the ring on his finger. "It definitely looks like something Naruto would pick out for you, doesn't it?"

"It does." He watched her fiddle with it, a smile of joy splitting her pretty features.

"God, I never would've thought this day would come. I mean, I was always hoping for it, and excited about it, I just thought—"

"I wouldn't want to?"

"Kind of, yeah." She let go of his hand and rubbed her arms.

"Are you cold?" He was ready to take off his light jacket, but she waved a hand.

"I'm fine. No, I just. I guess I would've thought… I'd be the one to say yes to getting married, and you two… I don't know _what_ I thought."

"I've been meaning to ask you," he said. "Why is it you said no? To a wedding, I mean."

"I've gone over it in my head so many times, Sasuke. But, I just thought… it seemed like it was only happening because of this," Ino gestured to her plump stomach. "And I want it to be when we both feel it's right. Does that make sense, or do I sound selfish?"

"I don't think there's any point in getting engaged or married if one partner isn't interested."

"You make it sound so easy. There was a time you thought Naruto would say no."

"Yes." Sasuke grimaced. "Because he flew halfway across the world to get away from me."

"He didn't, _really_." She forced a smile, but they had both been there, and knew the truth. "Every relationship comes to some make-or-break point, and you two passed."

"It seems like forever ago," he murmured. "Though it was only December."

"Four months ago, yeah." Ino rested her arms on her tummy. "Does that mean you two will fly back in a few months when she's born? You've been traveling a lot lately."

" _She_?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You know the sex?"

"Well, whatever's coming out of me appears to have a vagina, yes."

He chuckled. "Naruto would approve of that response."

"He really has become quite the advocate for everybody."

"Indeed." Sasuke smirked, gaze traveling upward. He squinted into the sun, slipping his sunglasses to the top of his head, and abruptly leaned forward. "May I?"

Ino laughed in delight. "I thought you'd never ask! Yes, please!"

Hesitantly, Sasuke reached out, his hand hovering over Ino's swollen belly.

"It's okay," Ino urged. "She won't bite. Then again, she _does_ have her daddy's genes, so maybe we ought to be careful, hm?"

"Hn." Gathering his courage, Sasuke settled his hand on her stomach and waited, not exactly sure what to expect since he had no experience with this. " _Oh_."

"Did you feel that?" Ino pressed her hand on top of his. "She was so quiet today, and now she's starting to wake up. Maybe you have the magic touch."

"Does it… does it hurt?" He asked.

"Only when it feels like she's karate chopping my insides. There are other things going on with my body I never would've imagined, but I'll spare you the details."

"Living with Naruto, I hear worse." Sasuke tilted his head, as if he could listen to the baby's movements instead of hear them. "Have you decided on a name?"

"We have a couple of options," Ino answered. "I think we both feel we'll know when we see her."

"It'll be interesting. The two of you with a baby. I hope it doesn't put ideas in Naruto's head."

"Oh." She squeezed his hand. "Has he mentioned anything? Maybe after the wedding?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but after a moment, his brow smoothed out again. "He makes comments here and there. I think you being pregnant has given him baby fever, yes."

"I should say so. The amount of stuff he sends me on Pinterest and Etsy, oh my!" Ino lifted her hand off of his and batted her hair behind her shoulder. "He's more excited than my mom even."

"I'm sure not as excited as Kiba," Sasuke remarked.

"No." Ino grinned. "No one could ever be as excited as Kiba. You'd think _he's_ carrying this thing around! The first couple months, he had that, whatever it's called, where the father shares the symptoms. It was like I was carrying two babies! So ridiculous."

"But once the baby is born, I think he'll come around."

"Definitely, yeah. I can't say I'm too excited about shooting a watermelon-sized object out my vagina, but I suppose that's a woman's lot in life if she wants kids."

"I feel there are other methods, but, yes, however you want to do it."

She leaned forward, patting him on the leg. "I'll spare you the details with that, too."

"The least I can hear about vaginas, the better."

Ino giggled. "Do you think we should send them a text and find out what's taking so long?"

"I'm enjoying the quiet, personally."

"I know, right?" She picked up her glass of water and sipped, skin glowing from the sun.

"I'm sure they're picking out every onesie in the store."

"Naruto _has_ picked out some pretty cute things."

"He does have good taste, doesn't he?" Sasuke dusted a piece of fluff off his shirt and watched the wind carry it away. "I'd like to think that's my influence."

"He did choose you, so it must be true." Ino nodded succinctly. "And, also. He did pick _me_ as a best friend."

"Where do you think he went wrong with Kiba then?" Sasuke smirked.

Ino laughed so hard, she pitched forward and clutched her stomach. "Be careful! Make me laugh too hard and my water will break!"

He frowned. "That's not funny. It's way too early."

"Yeah, you're telling me. So, shall we enjoy the quiet a little longer?"

"We can." Sasuke, smiling, played with his ring, spinning it around his finger.

"No date yet?" Ino asked.

He stopped to run a hand through his hair, ruffling it up in the back. "I believe he's scheduling it around your birth. We absolutely can't have it until the two of you are able to be in it."

"I still think it would be fine if you had it in Europe."

"It's okay. We know it would be difficult for you and the baby. We'll come to you. Although, who knows? Maybe by then we'll be returning to the States."

Surprised, Ino let her glass slip and some water spilled down her chin. "Seriously?!"

He shrugged. "I know he's anxious to return. Maybe by this fall."

"But, _where_ would you move? Not here, I hope?"

"I think he'd love to be in the same town as you."

"Yeah, but… we don't want to stay here. We're hoping to move, too."

"We've talked about other places. Seattle maybe. Naruto's main concern is Minato."

"Yeah, but Minato is—"

"Even so." Sasuke smiled. "Naruto worries."

Ino pressed her hand to her cheek, a smile on her lips. "Naruto always worries. You're supposed to take some of that away from him, you know. That's what husbands do."

"I try, but Naruto is... " He looked off as if expecting him to show up that second. "Difficult to keep up with at times."

"I think you've kept up with him just fine," Ino replied. "You're definitely his match, Sasuke. In every way possible." She took his hand in hers, squeezing it. "Don't ever doubt it."

"I just… I wish he could have his mom here for it." Sasuke clutched her hand, knowing it was shaking. "And my—"

"I know." Ino, moving closer, rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish your parents could be there, too. But, we're your family, too. Me, Kiba, Minato… and baby."

"I've acquired such a large family somehow, and without even trying," joked Sasuke, not meaning to bring up such a heavy topic. "If only actual adoption was this easy. And cheap."

"Maybe after I shoot out another one, you guys can use me as a surrogate."

Thinking she was joking, he chuckled. Until he looked her in the eye.

"Ino."

"What?" She raised her head to look at him. "Just keep it in the back of your head. I know Naruto wants kids, and… just something to think about."

"Okay." He was shocked by the offer at first, but calmed when she lay her head on his shoulder again. "...Thank you."

Ino hummed softly while rubbing her belly. "I think she likes you. She's squirming again."

"I imagine she's going to be a very hyperactive child."

"Only, imagine if Naruto and Kiba could combine their genes."

"I think their combined DNA could give jet fuel a run for its money. They could send a rocket to the moon on whatever those two are smoking on a daily basis."

Ino giggled. "Probably. They do have a lot of energy, but it's fun, right?"

"It is," he agreed. "But, this is nice, too."

She looped her arm with his and squeezed. "I'm glad you're here, Sasuke. I'm glad we met those years ago. Expect an invitation to be this little one's godfather."

"Me?" After reflecting, he rested his head against the top of hers. "I'm flattered."

"Nothing wrong with having two godfathers," she said.

"You'll have a tough time convincing Naruto he's not the second father, but I think he'll be pleased with this title in the end."

"I hope so. I'm looking forward to it."

"...Me, too."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely," he answered, shifting his chin and giving her a light nudge. "Very much so. It'll be good… to have a family again. And for Naruto and I… to have our own family. Some day."


End file.
